Masquerade
by ames95
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir were invited to a Masquerade ball held in their honour, and everything goes well... But what happens later in the night catches them both off guard. Read it and review to find out ;)


Masquerade

After an event that the Mayor had held for Ladybug and Chat Noir they got invited to a masquerade ball that was happening in the next three days, of course both of them decided to go as their heroic selves but Chat Noir had a sudden thought come to his mind, ' _Maybe I could just go as my cilivan self and just make up a mask, nah I wouldn't do that, Ladybug cares about our personal lives too much'_ and so eventually resolved to just go as Chat Noir like he'd agreed to do in the first place.

 ***Three days later** *

Tikki was helping her Chosen get ready, as Marinette was attaching the final pieces to her dress before going to affix her mask and head on over to the party.

"Tikki, I'm really scared" Marinette gave a sigh, filled with her nervousness.

"Why would you be scared Marinette? It's a Masquerade ball, no one will know who you really are so just be yourself, just relax and have fun." Tikki responded, as she added the final piece to the teenager's hair.

Marinette's dress was a gorgeous red and had a form-fitting corset-like bodice with a high-low skirt. And, to match her super-heroine self, big black polka dots decorated the fabric. Black lace adorned the hem of the dress.

Marinette's hair piece was a pearl-white French comb with a fashioned rose onto it; it kept half of her hair pinned to the side of her head while the other half was over her shoulder in curls.

Marinette smiled in slight hesitant agreement, "You're right Tikki, I just need to relax a bit and have a bit of fun…" She muttered, almost to herself, just before a sudden thought came to her head. "Wait… What if that silly alley cat asks me to dance with him? I don't know how to dance! _Oh my gosh, what do I do? What if I pull a Marinette and become a clumsy mess? I'll never live it down and–_ " Marinette began to ramble in panic.

"Oh, Marinette, just _calm down_. Take a deep breath and relax... Listen, if Chat Noir does end up asking you to dance then you can either decline him and tell him that you aren't in the mood to dance _or_ you just go with it and tell him that he'll have to lead because you aren't a very good dancer. He is your partner, Marinette, for better or for worse. He'll respect your wishes, first and foremost." Tikki elaborated in a calm tone, talking her girl down from her near-hysteric episode. The girl let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and nodded as she let what her Kwami told her sink in.

Tikki then helped finish tightening up the bodice of Marinette's dress before they left for the ball through her roof hatch.

"You're right. I just need to chill out… There's no need to over-think any of this." Mari smiled at her spotted kwami, receiving a smile back, before standing straight with the confidence of her alter ego. "Tikki! Spots on!"

And with a bright pink flash, Ladybug then stood where Marinette had been.

Around the same time, Adrien was also getting ready.

He was fixing up his neon green tie; it went well with his white dress shirt, black slacks & black dress jacket with emerald green inner lining and a stand revere collar.

"So, do you think you'll be dancing with Ladybug?" Plagg asked, as he flew into the bathroom, being half-teasing and half-disgusted.

Adrien paused, briefly wondering to himself about whether she actually would accept a dance from him at all or not, before shrugging helplessly and continuing with his necktie. "I don't even know if she'll be wanting to dance… At least, with _me_ , anyway… I wouldn't blame her if she didn't…" He sighed.

"Oh, come on kid, it's a _ball_! Of course she'd want to dance with you! She's more confident around you more than anyone else. Have _some_ credit… I mean, you two _are_ partners in justice, right?"

"Yeah… You know what, maybe you're right, Plagg… I'll ask her, though not until later tonight and when the moment is right… But, if she says no, I won't force her." Adrien said, his tone hopeful yet respectful, as he handed Plagg a wheel of Camembert to keep the black cat kwami happy. "Plagg! Claws out!"

And, with a bright green flash, Chat Noir was now in the place of Adrien – his golden bell attached to the knot of his tie and his belt tail was in place of his previous plain black belt.

By the time Chat Noir arrived, he automatically assumed that he'd gotten there before his Lady because he didn't _spot_ her out the front of the ball's venue. Though he didn't get his hopes too high on that assumption, as he hadn't checked inside yet.

When he finally did get inside, after a good 10 minutes due to how many guests were still outside and blocking the entrance to take selfies with each other, he found himself searching for her everywhere he could in-between the random unavoidable conversations he'd gotten into with some of the other guests. Eventually, he'd excused himself to the stage to see what the playlist for the night was; to see if there were any slow songs to be played later on in the night.

Soon enough, though, Ladybug showed up… Though she had a look on her face that, if you paid attention to her, clearly showed how uncomfortable she really was with events like these.

Even though Ladybug always portrayed herself as a confident young woman, her true personality was actually very shy and introverted when it came to large crowds surrounding her. She was more of an introvert, when it concerned formal events such as this…

And, if she were honest with herself, she would find that she'd actually rather be with her Silly Kitty; listening to the crickets and wind flow through her ears as they patrolled their beloved city…

With Chat Noir, of course, he was more of an extrovert in comparison. He may not have been too comfortable with formal events either, but he always adored whatever attention he was given… Though it was no secret that he'd always loved and enjoyed what attention he got from his partner, Ladybug, more than anything else.

As the super-heroine was walking around, and after being stopped by a few fancily dressed up citizens that wanted to talk to her and thank her for all she's done, she finally found Chat Noir on the stage chatting and dancing with the DJ of the night.

' _Of course he would go and do something like that…_ ' Ladybug thought to herself, as she gave out a little giggle upon seeing a cheeky grin make it's way onto her partners face as he exchanged more words with the DJ.

She began to weave her way through the crowd at first, but then the guests got the hint that she was going to meet with her partner and so they cleared the way for her so she could go greet Chat Noir.

When Chat did look out at the large cluster of people, he felt time stop for him…

He'd, at last, pinpointed his partner – right before she got close to the dance floor – and he couldn't comprehend anything nor anyone else other than her at that moment…

He felt his heart leap into his throat, blocking any coherent speech from exiting his shock-parted lips, and he just _knew_ that his eyes were most likely the size of saucers. He also felt a scarlet blush decorate his cheeks upon seeing his partner look so tantalizingly beautiful… She was just _stunning_ and Chat honestly had trouble breathing.

It had taken him a moment to pull himself together.

" _Mon Buginette_!" He called out, before leaping down from the stage with subconscious grace – that was so sensual-looking, Ladybug was _positive_ , came his cat-like powers as they influenced every stride he made – and hastily made his way to the awaiting Ladybug.

The blush from first seeing her was yet to fade in the slightest, but Chat didn't particularly care about that as he then appeared before his Lady with an endearing grin on his flustered face.

"You look nothing short of breathtakingly gorgeous tonight, Bugaboo." Chat complimented her earnestly, bowing down like a gentlemen, as he grabbed her small hand and lifted her knuckled to his lips in a delicate affectionate kiss.

"Yo-You don't look s-so bad yourself, Kitty." Ladybug stuttered, in response, as she could feel her cheeks flush and heart race from the sudden compliment and small token of affection.

Normally she wouldn't let his lips anywhere near her hand… But, she figured, tonight could be the exception as he was being a sweet kitten instead of the usual cocky cat she was normally putting up with.

Chat Noir then straightened up with an excited smile, releasing her hand as he did so, and she responded to his eagerness with a happy smile of her own.

Just as it got later into the night, as the air seemed to almost burn with excitement from all the guests, Chat noticed that Ladybug had been staring at some of the dancing guests with almost wistful eyes... It made him hopeful and wondering if she actually wanted to dance, too... And, perhaps, with him?

"My Lady," Chat began, taking on a teasing tone just in case he was wrong so that he wouldn't make himself look like an idiot, making Ladybug tear her eyes away from the crowd and to him with questioning eyes. "I couldn't but notice a certain... Longing in your eyes?"

"Longing? What are you talking about now, Chat?" Ladybug then rolled her eyes at her partner with a small smile on her face.

"I'm talking about how you keep looking at the dance floor with like you want to be on it, too..." He responded with a twinkle in his curious eyes. "Did you want to be out there? I could arrange it for you..?"

"Arrange what now?" Ladybug then squeaked, her earlier anxiety coming back.

Chat Noir, instead of a gloating smirk, gave her a gentle smile and bowed lightly before her. He held out his hand, as he looked her in the eyes with a reassuring gaze.

"My Lady, would you honour me with a dance?" Chat asked. Ladybug then froze. She was about to inwardly panic again; over her two left feet, when Tikki's advice wondered into her head.

Tikki's voice echoed in Marinette's head ' _Just relax and have fun_ '

Ladybug then relaxed as she took another look at Chat and saw that he was patiently waiting for her answer. A warm smile graced her features as she figured that maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay... But you gotta teach me, alright? I don't exactly know how to dance..." She admitted, shyly, as she put a hand in his outstretched one. Chat felt his heart skip a beat and butterflies erupted in his gut at the simple gesture and at her condition.

"Of course, My Lady," He smiled bigger at her, as he stood straight once more. "I'd be more than happy to… Though, I may not have to."

With that being said, and her mentally becoming confused at that last part, Chat Noir found himself a bit nervous about tripping over his own feet with how distracting she naturally was...

Though, in the best way possible, if you asked him...

He led her out to the middle of the dance floor, sending the DJ a wink to signal that it was time for the song he'd requested when they had been conversing earlier, and pulled her close to whisper in her ear what he was planning.

Ladybug was hesitant, as she wasn't sure if his idea _could_ be called dancing still, but after thinking it over she decided that it could be a good idea. After all, she was less clumsy if she were doing _that_ than she was properly dancing…

The song "Masquerade" by Eric Saade started to play through the speakers and so the two superheroes bowed to each other formally – indirectly earning the crowd around them to pause their dancing to look over at the teenagers to see what they were doing.

Chat then, without warning, straightened out of his bow and swung at Ladybug's head just in time for her to "dodge" with a slow back flip. She then reversed direction and cart wheeled back to Chat before crouching and swinging her leg out to "trip" him. Chat flipped over Ladybug just in time for her to stand up and they were suddenly back-to-back. They turned with each other in sync a couple times before separating and turning back around to face and mirror each other.

More than a few of the guests were curious, worried and awed at the superheroes' "fighting"… And, at the same time, when the beat had picked up it's pace the super duo picked up theirs.

After a few mirrored moves, Chat then abruptly grabbed Ladybug's wrist and pulled her, what seemed to be, harshly and caused her to be put into a fast spin. He then side-flipped to the other side of Ladybug and caught her other wrist to stop her spin and pull her in close, where he then winked cheekily at her as she rolled her eyes with a smirk, before she ducked out of his grip and leapt gracefully back. Chat then smirked back and strafed to the side just in time for Ladybug to come flipping to where he was with a "kick". Chat then got behind Ladybug and put his hands on her waist and squeezed her gently, subtly, to let her know to prepare herself. When she looked back at him with an expectant grin, and he returned it with a wiggle of his eyebrows, he then launched her into the air. Ladybug then did a series of flips and spins before straightening out and letting herself fall down into Chat's waiting arms. When he caught her, he spun them both slowly as the music slowed and was finishing off. When then last few beats where playing out, Chat Noir put his Lady down – but not let go – and put her into a waltz-style dip.

When the song ceased, both the superheroes were panting harshly to try catch their breath. Chat gave a small smile of delight and excitement to Ladybug, whom easily gave one smile back.

Although, Chat Noir being who he is, decided to tease Ladybug a bit before ultimately letting her go.

He slowly inched towards her face with a flirtatious smirk on his face – as Ladybug suddenly felt her cheeks turn a slight pink; and she wasn't sure whether it was from her body's exhaustion from dance-fighting with her partner or because something inside her mind kept whispering to ' _Kiss him_ ', though she determinedly chalked it up to her exhaustion – before he wriggled his eyebrows again with a sly chuckle and began to back off. Ladybug scoffed in amusement at his teasing too, forcing his flush down, and she "helped" him back up further by pushing his face away with a finger.

Even though he was just teasing, when he saw her face turn slightly pink, all Chat wanted to do was kiss her then and there… But he didn't. He forced himself not to because he knew not to overstep his boundaries – she allowed a _dance_ not a _smooch_ – and he also wasn't sure on how she'd react… If she'd even react _pleasantly_ at all...

He wasn't about to risk everything he and his Lady shared just because of his wilful boy-in-close-proximity-with-a-girl urges.

So, as the crowd around them gave them a round of applause at their performance, he let her up and let her go before they shared another gaze with each other.

"You're a marvellous dancer, my Lady…" Chat Noir stated, as he grabbed Ladybug's hand and kissed the back of it with a small bow before straightening up and letting her hand go, and offered her an arm. She took his arm and he guided them over to a nearby table.

"Th-Thanks Chat… That was more fun than I would've thought…" Ladybug stuttered briefly, before giggling lightly. "It really, surprisingly, was for my first time dancing… Though, on the other hand, I am not sure if what we even did was any form of _dancing_ , you know?"

Chat's eyes twinkled mischievously at the last part, letting Ladybug's arm go to pull out a chair for her, and then froze when something of what she'd said sunk in… His eyes then became shocked and widened _considerably_.

"W-Wait… Th-That was your first time dancing?" He asked, stunned.

Ladybug nodded her head shyly, as she then sat down in the chair her partner had pulled out for her, and then looked over to everyone else as they began their next dance with the new song that came on.

"Well, yeah… I mean, I've never really danced before since I've never really had to…" She admitted, as Chat Noir then shook himself out of his daze and went to sit in the chair opposite hers. He looked at her to focus on what she was telling him, because it wasn't often when she opened up about anything… And any time she did, he felt almost _privileged_ with whatever she discussed with him… This time was no different. "And, to be honest, I was scared that you were going to ask me earlier tonight because of my inexperience… But, I guess I had nothing to worry about, I had the best dancing partner I could ask for." She then turned to him with an innocent, yet _warm_ , grin on her face as she looked at him with almost _affectionate_ eyes.

Chat felt the air leave his lungs and struggled to remember how to breathe. His heart raced and throat became lodged with emotion.

It took him a moment before he cleared his throat and remembered to let air back into his lungs.

"I-I'm honoured, and indescribably happy, to find that I am the first person whom has been graced as your first _dancing_ partner, _mon Buginette…_ Though, I must confess, it most certainly didn't feel like a first dance. You're nothing short of a natural." Chat spoke softly, as he gazed into Ladybug's eyes.

' _She looks so… So… Ugh… She's breathtaking and, with the state she has me in, speech-taking tonight… Just… Her eyes are as blue and as deep as the azure sky, her flowing silky hair like the midnight sky, her contagiously beautiful laughter and smiles as warm as the sun, her flawless skin as bright and fair as the moon, her adorable freckles reminding me of the night-time stars… Everything about her is just perfect and naturally gorgeous and… Gods above, she keeps making me fall deeper and deeper in love…'_ Chat thought to himself, as he felt his cheeks darken red for a brief moment, before something caught his eye.

It was then that he noticed his Lady was fiddling with her hair… It looked like she was nervous… But, that couldn't be, for Ladybug was almost _never_ nervous! And it was just unconceivable that she be nervous around _him_.

Chat Noir placed his hand on the hand she had on the table in front of her, gently so that he did not startle her, and gave her a gentle look despite his shock when Ladybug looked down at their touching hands briefly and then looked back up at him with a nervous look on her face.

"My Lady… Is… Is there anything that is bothering you? Perhaps I can help?" He offered, not liking that his partner was nervous. What did she have to be nervous about? Was it him or someone here that she spotted and was on not-so-nice terms with in her civilian form? What could it be?

"Well, I… Ugh… You know what? Ye-Yeah, there is something that is making me a tad… _Nervous_ … But, could we… Uh, I mean, can we talk somewhere more pr-private? I don't really want anyone here to, you know, listen in…" Ladybug stuttered, as she tried to avoid Chat's gaze. Chat Noir then nodded and stood up as his partner did and gestured almost playfully to lead to way.

Ladybug had decided that the roof of the event's building deemed satisfactory, so she'd led Chat up via the stairs.

It didn't take long for them to have reached their destination and sat down close enough to the door to the stairwell to hear the music still, but far enough away from it at the same time so that no one would accidentally eavesdrop on their conversation.

The night air was warm though it held a cooler breeze that, when the wind picked up, was enough to make one shiver as it drifted by them. Chat had noticed that when Ladybug had begun to tremble right after a gust of wind flurried around them briefly. He quickly offered her his jacket, along with a small smile, and she met his gaze as she gratefully accepted the formal outerwear.

Ladybug was sitting down close to Chat Noir, but they both knew that there was still a noticeable _gap_ between them that they usually didn't make when alone and away from prying eyes that could possibly misread their entire relationship.

It really was the only reason why they would be so far apart – after all, they _were_ best friends as well as partners in justice.

So, naturally, Chat could immediately sense that she was still nervous… But he really, honestly, could not figure out _why_ she was around _him_. Just what did she have to be nervous about with her Partner? Her closest friend? What could possibly be bothering her so much that it has seeped into their alone time?

' _She's still nervous… Hmm… Maybe, perhaps, our battle dance was to too intense for her first time dancing? Oh, no, what if this is because I teased her like that afterwards? Did I cross a line? God, I am an idiot…_ ' Chat mentally panicked, before he caught himself and took a silent breath to calm down. ' _No. Hold on. She was nervous before you even danced with her – it's something else that's bothering her. I couldn't possibly be responsible for this… I hope… Oh, great, what if it was me, though, but just from an earlier time? Think, Chat! What happened the last time you and Ladybug met up? Come on, think… Did I do anything to upset her that time? Uh… Dang it, I can't remember doing anything out of the ordinary nor anything particularly upsetting… I don't think… Aw man, I really hope that I didn't do anything wrong… If I did, I'll be kicking myself later…'_ Chat thought to himself in concern at his Lady and mild annoyance at himself.

They were both silent for a moment longer before Ladybug finally shuffled closer over to him, closing the distance just enough, and Chat was brought out of his thoughts by the feel of something leaning against his shoulder. Blinking in surprise, he glanced over to see it had been Ladybug to gingerly rest her head on his broad shoulder. Before he could stop himself, a bright smile made it's way onto his face and he tilted his cheek to rest gently on his Bugaboo's lovely hair.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it? It's very warm…" Ladybug commented, as she snuggled into Chat neck. He hummed and nodded in agreement with her.

"Not as beautiful or warm as you, though, my Lady." He replied. Yes, the night was indeed beautiful, but he just couldn't get his mind off of how heart-stoppingly stunning she looked tonight.

Honestly, his heart was still palpitating.

Ladybug giggled at his flirtatious, yet charming, compliment. Chat loved hearing her laugh – no matter how loud or how quiet – and always thought it was the most adorable and calming sounds he's ever heard.

The ball was coming to a close, they could both hear it after a while more of comfortable silence, before Ladybug tilted her head to meet Chat Noir's gaze – as he pulled back slightly to look at her when he felt her head move.

He noticed an glint in her eye – that, somehow, he couldn't fathom what it was – and was shocked when she suddenly requested to have one more dance before the end of the night.

He accepted – of course he did, how could he possibly deny his Lady something like _that_? – And stood up. He held out his hand to help Ladybug up from sitting down and, when she took it, he pulled her up to him.

They stayed on the roof, as they didn't want anyone bothering them, and smiled at each other; Ladybug's being shy and Chat Noir's being confident and ecstatic.

They stared into each other's eyes as Chat put Ladybug's hands on his shoulder and in his hand whilst he put his other hand on her waist. Not a moment after he did, to their own pace, he took the lead and waltzed with her.

The whole time they were dancing, their gazes never strayed from each other's eyes.

"So, Bugaboo, would you mind if I asked what was on your mind, before?" The leather-clad hero asked, as he dipped his lady. When he raised her up, from the dip, her mouth floundered for the right words for a moment before she sighed lightly and nodded. It took a moment for her to collect herself.

"I… I don't really know, Kitty… I just knew that I really needed some air…" She stalled for time, as she knew what she wanted to say but didn't know whether it was the right moment or not – well, of course, it _was_ the right moment. She knew that. She wasn't stupid, come on! They were alone on a rooftop during a beautiful night and they were _dancing_ together! She was unnerved by the possible negative outcome of what would happen if she were wrong…

Chat knew she wasn't telling the truth – he didn't take the title of _best friend_ lightly, nor did he hold it for half-heartedness. He could hear it in the way she spoke and in her hesitant tone… But he respected her answer, regardless, as he figured she wasn't ready just yet to share what was bothering her.

"It's okay, _Mon Buginette_ , I understand… Please, feel free to talk to me about the problem whenever you're ready, okay?" He asked, sighing lightly.

Ladybug's eye widened for a split second before she remembered that she couldn't get _anything_ past her Silly Kitty. He always seemed to know whenever she wasn't being honest and always patiently waited until she was comfortable to speak with him about whatever really was wrong… He always respected her wishes, but at the same time he wouldn't let her succumb to any negative thoughts…

And she knew that the reason why had nothing to do with Akumas… He did what he did because he legitimately cared about her… He didn't see the mask she wore – he saw the shy girl beneath the confident façade and always took the time to remind her that he would stick by her no matter what and that she had no reason to ever be uncomfortable around him.

Ladybug smiled gratefully at Chat's response, and felt a tear well up in her eye.

"Thank you, _Chaton_ … You're the best. Really. I know I don't say it often, but I am really glad to have you as a Partner… And as my best friend… There really have been days where I'd wonder where I'd be by now without you, and it'd never good… _Thank you_." She sniffled.

Chat Noir felt his racing heart melt at her kind words. He felt so flattered that he doubted anything could possibly bring down his mood, or the butterflies in his gut, for the rest of the _week_.

A heartbeat after, when the music down below drifted off to a close, they ended their dance and separated from each other almost reluctantly.

"Hey, Chat Noir?" She began, but trailed off after a second and shook her head in semi-defeat. "I'll see you on patrol in the next two nights?" She finally asked. Chat knew she was gonna say something different but, because he noticed how difficult it seemed to be to say, he didn't pester her. Instead, he bowed to her with a smile.

"That you will, Bugaboo. I wouldn't miss our joint patrols for the world. I always look forward to our times spent together." He told her.

Ladybug giggled once more at his charming words. He was about to turn and depart, content with having made his Lady feel better, when Ladybug suddenly grabbed his arm.

"W-Wait!" She pleaded, eyes widened slightly and a faint redness took to her cheeks.

Chat went to ask her what she wanted but froze when he had been prematurely cut off…

By Ladybug's lips pressing against his cheek for a moment, leaving a burning tingle behind when she pulled back.

Chat's eyes were the size of saucers and his face almost _glowed_ as red as her dress.

"Tha-Thank you, for tonight, too… I really do appreciate you and what you put up with for me… I know it sometimes isn't fair, or logical, but you're always there to back me up and make me feel better when I'm upset in any way… Tonight, I took you away from the ball for most of the night to just sit up on the roof and not really talk before basically demanding a proper first dance with you… You haven't complained all-night and just… You made me happy… You _do_ make me happy… S-So, thank you, Chat… I mean it. If you ever need me to just follow your lead, no matter when or where, let me know and I'll be there. I promise." She declared, smiling warmly at him before turning and using her yo-yo – which she had strapped to her thigh when she'd been less than a block away from the event earlier and walked the rest of the way – to head off home.

Chat Noir was left there, speechless on what just happened, but soon gathered his thoughts and headed home... Though, he was still in somewhat of a daze by the time he entered his bedroom via his open conjoined-bathroom window.

' _What was that? Did Ladybug just do that or was I just dreaming? No, I couldn't have been dreaming, because that felt way to real… I'm still feeling the burn…'_ Chat thought to himself, right before transforming back into Adrien and touching the cheek the love of his life had kissed.

He smiled lovingly into nothing as he recalled her beautiful blush earlier that night.

Adrien decided that, instead of calling her before then, he would wait for their next patrol to see her. After all, it was only two nights away… That gave him plenty of time to process the rare, _indeed_ , display of affection.

The next day at school – whilst it was still fairly early in the morning – Marinette, Nino and Adrien were the only ones in class, sitting in their normal seats and chatting lightly away about whatever came to mind, when Alya running in with pure excitement.

" _Marinette! Oh my god!_ You are not going to _believe_ what I caught on film last night!" Alya shouted with pure joy, as she clutched her phone close to her chest.

Marinette suddenly felt her heart pounding like a drum, immediately assuming that whatever Alya was about to show her was either extraordinarily _good_ news or the _worst_ possible news she could ever be given. Her mind raced with anxiety and slight fear when Alya finally dumped her bag next to her desk and all but launched herself across the shared bench to practically shove her phone into the Noirnette's face.

What Marinette then saw had left her with a scarlet face.

Alya was showing her a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir dancing on the venue's rooftop of last night's ball.

"Is… Is that-?" Mari stuttered at the sight of her dancing with her Kitty.

"-Chat Noir and Ladybug _dancing_?! _YES_!" Alya squealed, fangirling _hard_ at the video. Marinette knew that her friend was a huge "Lady-Noir" shipper, so she was just happy to see some form of evidence to support her theory that the two superheroes meant more to each other than the public originally thought. Whilst she wanted to support her friend, she just didn't know how to tell her friend what the case really was without out-right blowing her cover.

Nino and Adrien turned as they heard Alya freaking out.

"Keep watching! Ladybug totally freakin' _kisses him on the cheek_! Like, _OH MY GOSH_!" Alya cheered more, with _hearts_ in her eyes – and Marinette wondered how that was even _biologically possible_ – before the secret super-heroine became worried that the aspiring journalist was going to pass out from all the screaming she was doing. After all, Marinette would know, that using one's voice like that tended to make them light-headed from lack of air and vocal exhaustion.

' _Oh, no! I didn't realise anyone could see us… Unless… Alya must have been walking home late at night from Nino's, or something, and spotted us on her way back… Oh, God, this is probably already up on the LadyBlog… Dang it!'_ Marinette thought to herself, inwardly panicking over whether or not Chat Noir would see this, if he hadn't already.

' _Oh, wow, I knew it wasn't a dream! It actually happened – and there's actual proof, right here!'_ Adrien thought to himself, inwardly blissfully happy and he looked down at his phone and brought up Alya's LadyBlog to watch the video.

And, sure enough… There, clear as could be considering the video has been zoomed in at night time, was Chat Noir and Ladybug dancing a waltz as if they were in their own little world… And then, right when they were going their separate ways, Ladybug kissed him on the cheek.

Adrien felt like he was going to faint, from seeing the visual confirmation of last night, but he needed to keep calm… He was at school with his friends, not at home alone. He couldn't gush just yet.

"NINO! You _have_ to check this out!" Alya shrilled out, as she abruptly got up from her chair and dashed down to his side to excitedly show him the video.

He, himself, was a fan of Chat Noir, so when he saw the video, he started to freak out like Alya did… But, maybe, not as _hard_ as she did... He was a guy, after all!

Whilst the DJ and the future reporter discussed their ship "Lady-Noir" in more detail and length, thanks to the video, they found that they had been rambling long enough for the rest of their class to arrive and take their seats.

Right as class was starting – with Ms. Mendeleiev; queue the collective class's groans of annoyance of having to deal with her first thing in the morning – Adrien and Marinette found themselves able to only half-concentrate on their Physics class, as they were too lost in thought about each other's alter ego.

' _Is –Chaton/Bugaboo– aware that we were caught on camera? Has –he/she– seen the video on the LadyBlog, yet? I wonder what mon –Minou/Buginette– is doing right now…_ ' They thought, almost in sync.

A lot more questions came to their minds', but they just eventually pushed their thoughts at the back of their heads so that they could at least _try_ focus on class…

The last thing they wanted was for Ms. Mendeleiev to become akumatized because her students weren't listening to her nor paying attention…

Both teens then counted their lucky stars as they realised that Chloé and Sabrina were absent today.


End file.
